First Time
|producer = Tsunku |length = 43:10 |Next = Second Morning 2e Album (1999) |Single1 = Ai no Tane |Single2 = Morning Coffee |Single3 = Summer Night Town }} First Time (ファーストタイム ; Première Fois) est le 1er album de Morning Musume. Morning Musume était alors composé des membres de la 1er et de la 2e génération. L'album sort le 8 juillet 1998 au Japon sous le label zetima. Il atteint la 4e place dans le classement hebdomadaire Oricon des ventes musicales, et reste classé pendant 16 semaines, vendant 310 290 exemplaires. Il atteint aussi la 76e place dans le classement annuel Oricon des ventes musicales en 1998. Liste des pistes #Good Morning (Bonjour) #Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン ; Village lors d'une nuit estivale) #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (どうにかして土曜日 ; Surmonter le samedi) #Morning Coffee (モーニングコーヒー ; Café du matin) #Yume no Naka (夢の中 ; A l'intérieur d'un rêve) #Ai no Tane (愛の種 ; Graines de l'amour) #Wagamama (ワガママ ; Égoïsme) #Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉 ; Porte sur l'avenir) #Usotsuki Anta (ウソつきあんた ; (Tu es un) Menteur!) #Samishii Hi (さみしい日 ; Jour de solitude '') Membres du groupe crédités dans l'album *1re Génération (Début): Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (seul album dans lequel Fukuda Asuka est créditée) *2e Génération (Début): Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka (absentes des pistes n°4 et n°6) Chansons interprétées en concerts ;Good Morning *Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 - Hello! Project *Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER - Nakazawa Yuko *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Konno Asami, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Hello! Project ;Summer Night Town *First Concert Hello! *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei (inclus dans un medley) *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" *Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka (inclus dans un medley) *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - ℃-ute ;Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 ;Morning Coffee *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Hello! Project '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Saito Hitomi, Kimura Asami, Saito Miuna, Umeda Erika, Sugaya Risako *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 at Nippon Budokan ~Dai Isshou Shuumaku "Yuusha Tachi, Shuugou Seyo"~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong ;Yume no Naka *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ ;Ai no Tane *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ ;Mirai no Tobira *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu ;Usotsuki Anta *1998 Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER - Nakazawa Yuko (solo) *2007 Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *2016 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Oda Sakura (inclus dans un medley) ;Samishii Hi *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 Informations sur l'album / Crédits #'Good Morning''' #*Paroles et Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Piano acoustique, Claviers, et Programmation: Maejima Yasuaki #*Guitare électrique: Inaba Masahiro #[[Summer Night Town|'Summer Night Town']] #*Paroles et Composition : Tsunku #*Arrangement, Claviers, et Programmation: Maejima Yasuaki #*Guitare électrique: Inaba Masahiro #*Batterie/Percussions: Gen Ogimi #*Chorégraphie: Natsu Mayumi #'Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi' #*Paroles et Composition : Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Arrangement de cuivres et Saxophone ténor: Mori Nobuyuki #*Guitare électrique : Inaba Masahiro #*Programmation: Maejima Yasuaki #*Batterie/Percussions : Kimura Mansaku #*Guitare Basse : Yokoyama Masafumi #*Trompette : Sasaki Shiro, Kobayashi Futoshi #*Trombone : Kawai Wakaba #*Guitare basse, Trombone: Nishida Kan #[[Morning Coffee|'Morning Coffee']] #*Paroles et Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement et Programmation : Sakurai Tetsutaro #*Guitare à 12 cordes et Guitare acoustique : Takahashi Yuichi #*Guitare électrique : Tsuchiya Kiyoshi #*Piano acoustique et Claviers : Kono Shin #*Chorégraphie : Natsu Mayumi #'Yume no Naka' #*Paroles et Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Piano acoustique, Claviers, Programmation, Bongo, et Carillon à vent : Maejima Yasuaki #*Guitare électrique: Inaba Masahiro #*Bugle : Sasaki Shiro #*Guitare acoustique : Takahashi Yuichi #*Trombone : Sano Satoshi #*Cordes : Kinbara Group #[[Ai no Tane|'Ai no Tane']] #*Paroles: Saeki Kenzo #*Composition, Arrangement, et Chœurs : Sakurai Tetsutarou #*Batterie/Percussions : Yuji Sen Yoko #*Guitare basse : Masahiko Rokukawa #*Guitares : Tsuchiya Kiyoshi #*Claviers : Shin Kouno #*Chorégraphie : Natsu Mayumi #'Wagamama' #*Paroles : Karino Akiko #*Composition : Tsunku #*Arrangement, Guitare électrique, et Programmation : Kuro Shunsuke #*Batterie/Percussions : Yokozeni Yuji #*Guitare basse: Watanabe Hitoshi #'Mirai no Tobira' #*Paroles et Composition : Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programmation, Phonographe: Imai Ryosuke #*Guitare électrique : Inaba Masahiro #'Usotsuki Anta' #*Paroles, Composition, et Tambourin: Tsunku #*Arrangement et Programmation: Takahashi Yuichi #*Piano électrique Fender Rhodes : Maejima Yasuaki #*Percussions : Kawamura Noriyasu #*Guitare Basse : Mikuzuki Chiharu #*Guitare électrique et Guitare acoustique : Takahashi Masuzaki #'Samishii Hi' #*Paroles, Composition, et Chœurs : Tsunku #*Arrangement et Piano acoustique: Maejima Yasuaki Trivia * C'est le seul album de Morning Musume auquel a participé Fukuda Asuka, membre de la 1re génération du groupe. * Summer Night Town - plusieurs versions et reprises de cette chanson existent, dont : ** 1999 Coconuts Musume ont chantés une version anglaise de Summer Night Town, dans leur single Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) ** 2001 Une reprise anglaise par Debbie Ffrench, dans l'album de reprises en anglais de chansons du Hello! Project : Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~ ** 2004 Une version par Morning Musume Otomegumi, dans leur single Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ * Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi - la chanson a été reprise par Ogawa Makoto et Kamei Eri dans le DVD Morning Musume ~Best Shot~ vol.1 * Morning Coffee : plusieurs versions et reprises de cette chanson existent, dont : ** 2001 Une reprise instrumentale par le groupe jazz-funky Shakatak, dans l'album de reprises en anglais de chansons du Hello! Project : Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~ ** 2004 Ishikawa Rika dans le DVD Morning Musume ~Best Shot~ vol.1 ** 2009 Ice Creamusume ont enregistré une version chinoise, dans leur album début 1st Zui Bang!. ** 2011 Dream Morning Musume ont enregistré leur propre version ("2011 Dreamusu. Ver."), dans leur album Dorimusu ①. ** 2017 Morning Misoshiru, remake par Morning Musume '17. C'est une nouvelle version de la chanson, afin de promouvoir une marque de soupe miso Marukome. * Usotsuki Anta a été reprise par Fujimoto Miki dans le DVD Morning Musume ~Best Shot~ vol.2 Liens externes *Discographie: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japonais, Anglais, Français *Paroles (traduites en anglais): Good Morning, Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi, Yume no Naka, Wagamama, Mirai no Tobira, Usotsuki Anta, Samishii Hi cs:First Time en:First Time es:First Time Catégorie:Albums de Morning Musume